


Part 4

by aloneandsleepless



Series: Flip Chronicles [4]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Restraints, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, rough fingering with little restraint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloneandsleepless/pseuds/aloneandsleepless
Summary: **This is part 4 of the Flip Chronicles, a glimpse of a life with our beloved detective written in little blurbs**
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman x Black!Reader, Flip Zimmerman/Reader
Series: Flip Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156991
Kudos: 4





	Part 4

Flip pins me against the wall, pressing his huge body against mine. He holds me by the wrists, and traps both of them above my head, making my arms stretch painfully. He forces my legs open with his knee, immobilizing me completely and making me totally vulnerable to him. He looks deeply into my eyes, breathless, and stares at me for a few minutes with his whiskey eyes, dark with lust, totally aroused, and I knew the heated argument we had earlier was entirely forgotten. His hands hold me tight, bruising my wrists, but he doesn’t seem to care and, despite my whining sounds, he squeezes them even tighter. Then, he leans down and kisses me deeply, while rolling his hips to rub his hard cock on my throbbing pussy, already dripping wet for him. 

He trails my neck, licking and sucking all the way down, and then biting hard in my weak spot between my neck and shoulder, making sure he’s leaving his mark. I let out a low groan, begging for him to fuck me. He holds both my wrists in one of his huge hands, while the other one travels down my body towards my soaked cunt, and he slides two of his fat fingers inside me, unable to suppress a moan when he finds it drenched. The sudden intrusion makes me scream, and I feel my legs tremble under his grip. Flip keeps fingering me, in and out in a fast and raw pace, while he keeps his eyes fixed on mine, and his mouth utters the dirtiest words I’ve ever heard.

Flip doesn’t stop, shoving another finger deep inside my wet pussy, scisorring and spinning, keeping up with the frantic rhythm that almost makes me lose my senses. I feel my orgasm taking over my body, coming in short and strong waves, and I groan loudly, calling out his name with my eyes shut, as my pussy clenches around his fingers, and my whole body trembles and shakes with pleasure.

My breathing slowly returns to normal, Flip is still penetrating me, but now his fingers are moving slowly and deliciously, as I come down from my high. He removes them from their warm nest and takes them to his mouth, licking and sucking my liquid as he moans, his eyes never leaving mine. He leans over and kisses me even more passionate this time, while he frees my wrist from his grip. He squeezes his hard aching cock through his jeans, stroking it up and down, tracing its outline with a feral look in his eyes. I smile at him, and suddenly he grips my waist and turns my back at him, leaning me against the cold wall. He pulls my hips towards him and lifts my skirt over my waist, ready to get what he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr!  
> @aloneandsleepless or @justflipz


End file.
